


Marshmallow

by edensgarden



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Naps on the Laps, Reader is the Director, Reader-Insert, Winter Troupe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: After falling asleep on the couch, you wake up to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is gender neutral, so all of you can enjoy the dreamlike state that is having Hisoka sleep on your lap.  
> This flash fic doesn't necessarily have to have any romantic connotation - this is just me self-indulgently appreciating Hisoka and by sharing this story, giving you the chance to do the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Vanilla._

The scent of rich vanilla rises through the air, bemusing your mind into a sweet cloud of sugar. It lingers in your thoughts, surrounds your nerves alluringly and prompts you to unconsciously seek it out.

A slight spice mixes in with the initial smell, reminiscent of toasted marshmallows in the middle of a bonfire. Leaning into it gifts you with warmth, the flames caressing your skin gently. It’s pleasant and you reach out to grasp more of it, stopping when you’re met with an unexpected resistance.

Something shifts on your lap, a tickling sensation against the bare skin of your thighs disturbing your slumber. You open your eyes slowly, a yawn clawing its way out of your stretched chest. The movement causes your spine to crack and you wince, remembering how you had fallen asleep sitting on the couch while reading through the newest script Tsuzuru had provided you with.

When you look down to see what prevented you from moving, you almost slip off of the leather seat and down into the deepest pits of the abyss.

You rub at your eyes.

Silver hair reminiscent of silk sheets pool around your thighs. Skin as pale and illuminating as the moonlight glows underneath the bright lamp of the living room. Light snores that sound more like a lullaby fills the air.

Hisoka is stretched languidly across the black sofa, his face pressing against your stomach as he curls into your lap. His slender fingers are woven into your shirt, his chest rising and falling steadily with each shallow breath he takes. The beautiful lime colored hues are hidden behind heavy lids, and it takes you an entire minute to fully register the situation you were in.

You don’t even remember falling asleep, much less him crawling into your lap to have yet another one of his naps on _‘his new pillow’._

_‘This is the third time already this week…’_

“Hisoka?” You whisper gently, touching his shoulders.

“...”

You are met with silence, his ears deaf to your silent plea for him to wake up. Rehearsals were about to start, and you didn’t even begin cooking dinner yet.

“Hey… Hisoka, wake up.”

“...”

Purple paints the horizon, bleeding into the orange sky and Hisoka continues to blissfully drowse in your warm embrace.

“Come onnn, Hisoka!”

Your exasperated sigh does nothing to wake him up. He merely stills and then nestles further into your body with a frown, melting against you as if he was trying to become one. Your hands find purchase in the soft strands, brushing them out of his face to reveal the smooth expanse of ivory skin kissed by the goddess of the moon herself.

He purrs at the touch, leaning into your hand like a kitten and it causes your heart to swell with adoration. He looks so peaceful, so serene, like the quiet fall of the snowflakes floating through the garden.

It’s only when his lips unconsciously tug into a content smile that you realize you’re smiling too.

_‘Ah, I give up.’_


End file.
